The Machine-Chapter 2: the Old Lab
by sirvictor
Summary: continuing from part one, Kazuya finds himself going deeper and deeper into the depths of the abandoned Chevalier Laboratory. Kazuya finds more than he expects in this continuation! A familiar face, a hidden history, more parts of a forgotten story. what will Kazuya get himself into next? Let' s Find out!


The Machine-Part 2

Based on a true story

Kazuya woke up 12 hours later and heard an excruciatingly painful ringing noise in his head, as he

groaned in pain as he got up on his feet, muttering "My Head. What happened?", before thinking

"Well, I guess there's only one thing I can do at a time like this: Press on, see if I can't find a way

out.", and retrieving The blade called "Nova Blood", and using it to cut through the nearby boarded-

up door, and descending to a maintenance tunnel, and finding a strange writing on the wall, reading

"Passing Judgement unto Mother Lancelot is a Grave sin". "How'd this place get so big?!" Kazuya

said, as he found another recording device which played a strange sermon recited by Daisuke

Ibuki(Author's note: I had to make up a name. I never found his name, but he is supposed to be one

of miyabi's limiters): "She descends from the Tower of Babel to rain her sweet Mother's Milk upon

me. The figure of beauty that brought birth to the Pandoras. I see you, my mistress. I pray you hear

me. This war—yes, I still battle it, with the aid of the seductive warrior known as "The Liberator of

Chastity", and my fellow comrades-in-arms, for I know you are coming to aid me. I will be swept into

your buxom, loving Embrace. However, love requires sacrifice. Can I get an Amen?"(Author's note:

This is a subtle reference to the fact that the Limiter eater just takes away her limiters' stigmata

upon getting bored with them), before the recording ended, only for Kazuya to hear the very same

voice say, from an unseen distance: "I said: Can I get an Amen?". "Who?" Kazuya responded, in a

startled manner, as he wandered through a flooded hallway, to find a silhouetted Teenager

wandering through the halls carrying a body bag in his arms, singing "Amazing Grace…How Sweet

the Sound…that saved a wretch like me…", before Kazuya yelled "Hello? Excuse me? Can you help

me? Hello?" before noticing he disappeared. "Where the hell did he go?" Kazuya said, as he noticed

that his path was blocked by a blast door. "I need to get power to this blast door somehow. I seem

to remember a few switches nearby. That should open it. Now according to this panel here, there

are 3 switches in total. I just need to find them." Kazuya said, as he flipped a nearby power switch

next to a scaffolding, before backtracking through the flooded hallway to the Morgue room to open

a wall panel nearby, before flipping the switch inside, and then doing the same to a nearby switch on

the eastern wall of the morgue, next to a stack of coffins. Before returning to the blast door to pull a

nearby switch to open the blast door, to clear out another boarded-up blockade, using Nova Blood,

before finding himself in the Conditioning division. "My god. It's really dark in here." Kazuya

muttered, before playing another recorder message, which, once again, caused Daisuke Ibuki's voice

to be heard: "So first, Dr. Aoi installs this pumping machine over our heads, then it begins to leak.

Three times last month, we couldn't even get out of our division, because the stairwell was flooded.

The doc's solution? A separate displacer machine to drain the pump periodically. Now I have this

ugly displacer switch right smack in my lab. Now I have people in and out all day long, 24/7. Thanks,

Doc. Just what I need. Those stupid bitches don't fix themselves, you know.". "What happened

here? Why the sudden change in personality?" Kazuya thought, as he tried to descend a stairwell,

only to find the way down blocked by a massive river of liquid stigmata. "Huh. Looks like the

stairway is still flooded. If I'm gonna get out of here, I'll need to find a way to drain it." Kazuya

muttered, as he pulled the nearby lever, which turned the lights on in the division, shortly before

Kazuya heard a blood-curdling Screech, as several zombified Pandora Test Subjects were alerted to

his presence, as a distressed recording of Pyotr Illych Tchaikovsky's "Waltz of the Flowers" played

over the loudspeakers. Kazuya smugly held out Nova blood in a threatening manner, as a test

subject lunged at Kazuya, as he Sliced her cleanly in half with Nova blood. 2 more test subjects

appeared, their talons at the ready, but Kazuya managed to kill them, before 2 more teleported

directly to Kazuya, as one of them sliced him across the chest before Kazuya stabbed her and then

the other one. The music skipped and then cut out abruptly. "What a hassle" Kazuya said,

exhausted, as he went to the cellblock area to find a recorder in the warden's office which played

the voice of Ticy Phenyl, the West Genetics academy vice President: "It may only be my first week

here, but I can already tell, this is going to be a hard life. The labcoats seem to like my Florence

Nightingale impression. Daisuke says that I should attend West Genetics. These past few weeks, I

was previously a groundskeeper for the East Genetics Academy, but this is the first time that I feel a

connection with my Pandora blood. It's almost like it's part of me. The ironic part: it really is a part of

me! Ahahaha!"(Author's note: There actually is a recording of Florence Nightingale's voice. Just

thought I'd add a historical reference.), before Kazuya went to another hallway and found an oddly

placed organ. Kazuya Slammed the keys, releasing a loud chord, followed by an agonized, feminine

shriek of pain. "looks like there's more to this lab than I was led to believe. They were using music to

condition the subjects minds to bend them to OUR will?! Grandpa, what were you thinking?" Kazuya

muttered in shock and horror, as he found an office door reading "Kyoichi Minase, Assistant Division

head", as he opened the door to find another phonograph, this one Playing Gustav Holst's "The

Planets, no. 2: "Venus"". "Looks like it she was a guinea pig" Kazuya thought, as he left to continue

to the end of the hall, where there was a window nearby with a brass plaque above it, reading

"Office of Daisuke Ibuki, Conditioning Department Director". Kazuya peered through the window to

see the Displacer switch inside "That's where I need to be. That is one Hell of a leak blocking the

door, though. If I could just turn it off, maybe I can get inside." Kazuya muttered, as he found

another recorder with Kaho Hiiragi's voice: "So I go to get my Test tube Rack from the storage closet,

and what happens? I can't find my Goddamn Keys! It's like they faded into thin air, like one of our

test subject's uniforms as the result of a subject's illness. All I can think of is that they probably must

be in a garbage can, whilst I was making my rounds last week. I just hope nobody finds out, because

If Ibuki finds out I lost my keys again, I'm Dead.", as kazuya made his way back to the division foyer,

and went to a nearby room leading to a pool table. "This must be a test. If I get these balls into the

holes on the table, it should open the door." Kazuya thought, as he poked the balls into the holes.

"Hmm. Nothing happened. Weird." Kazuya thought, as he pressed on, and left the room, and found

a rusty keyring in a nearby garbage can and returned to the storage closet, and found a recorder,

which played a message from Daisuke Ibuki: "Every Master needs a shrine. Gengo Aoi has his, and I

have mine. Sing my favourite song, and my doors will open to you.". "I'm not much of a singer, but

I'll try." Kazuya thought as he found 2 doorways positioned north of the foyer, one of them leading

to an upstairs balcony, where Kazuya found another recorder with the voice of Milena Marius, the

best friend of one of the third year students at West Genetics Academy: "Every day, the same

strange thing happens. I'm up here, keeping a lookout, and all the prisoners are in their cells, and all

of a sudden, Daisuke Ibuki comes marching in and tells everyone to wait in the hall. Then I hear him.

He starts up my spotlight, and he dashes straight down into the cellblocks, like Satan himself was

chasing behind. Few seconds later, the spotlight shorts out inexplicably. But Dr. Ibuki, he doesn't

come out for a long time. That man is Kind of weird. By which I mean "INSANELY Weird." I have a

mind to talk to Dr. Aoi about this, but I do admit. He has peculiarities of his own.". Kazuya turned on

the spotlight and went down to the cellblock and sung Daisuke Ibuki's favorite song:

"Children have You ever met the Bogeyman before

No, of course You haven't for You're much too good, I'm sure;

Don't You be afraid of him if he should visit You,

He's a great big coward, so I'll tell You what to do

Hush, hush, hush, here comes the Bogeyman,

Don't let him come too close to You, he'll catch you if he can.

Just pretend that you're a crocodile

And you will find that Bogeyman will run away a mile.

Say Shoo shoo and stick him with a pin

Bogeyman will very nearly jump out of his skin

Say buzz buzz just like the wasps that sting

Bogeyman will think you are an elephant with wings

Hush, hush, hush, here comes the Bogeyman

Tell him you've got soldiers in your bed

For he will never guess that they are only made of lead

Say Hush hush, he'll think that you're asleep

If you make a lovely snore away he'll softly creep

Sing this tune you children one and all

Bogeyman will run away, he'll think it's Henry Hall!

When the shadows of the evening creep across the sky

And your Mummy comes upstairs to sing a lullaby

Tell her that the bogeyman no longer frightens you

Uncle Henry's very kindly told you what to do

Hush, hush, hush, here comes the Bogeyman

Don't let him come too close to you, He'll catch you if he can.

Just pretend your teddy bear's a dog

Then shout out, 'Fetch him, Teddy!' and he'll hop off like a frog.

Say Meow, pretend that you're a cat

He'll think you may scratch him that make him fall down flat

Just pretend he isn't really there

You will find that Bogey man will vanish in thin air

Here's one way to catch him without fail

Just keep a little salt with you

and put it on his tail"

as a nearby blast door raised, Kazuya went inside, to hear strange, unintelligible whispering noises

"What is going on here?" Kazuya muttered, as he turned a nearby valve, and began to leave, only to

be ambushed by 6 angry test subject zombies. Kazuya Slowly backed away, Swinging Nova Blood as

each Subject came closer. He killed 3 subjects before being cornered in Ibuki's sanctuary. Kazuya

managed to trick them into stabbing each other, before leaving to find the exit to the cellblock

guarded by 2 more test subject zombies. Kazuya managed to Slice one in half, only to be slashed

across the waist by the other one, seconds before it was decapitated by Kazuya, with Nova Blood.

Kazuya noticed a familiar shadow above him, and turned to notice Daisuke Ibuki peering from the

balcony. Kazuya hid and waited for him to leave, and returned to Daisuke Ibuki's office to find the

door still blocked. "there must be another valve." Kazuya thought, went to a nearby stairwell,

leading to the infirmary, to find a nearby pipe, next to the operating theatre bed, to find the valve

missing. "There's a valve missing. Where'd it go?" Kazuya said, as he pulled a nearby power switch,

that turned the lights on in the supply basement. Kazuya descended the stairwell to find a river of

liquid stigmata flowing from a sinkhole nearby. Kazuya noticed a familiar silhouette and proceeded

to find out who she was, and to his surprise, it was Ticy Phenyl. "What the-!? Is that the vice

president, holding my valve?" Kazuya said, in confusion and shock, as she burrowed into the river

and disappeared. Kazuya chopped through the boards that blocked his path and followed the trail of

stigmata fluid, to find an open office with a recorder that played Ticy Phenyl's voice: "I always liked it

quiet. Hard to come by in these trying times. I mean, Sure it may stink to high heaven down here,

but it's perfect for someone like me. Daisuke's favorite song may have some bounce, but if it didn't

have any words, it would just be bland. I might try to get out of here one day, but that might not

happen for another year or so, so I think I'll keep my mind wandering, and my nose closed.".

"Hmmm. So, The vice President was just a shy, quiet girl who liked the dark underground, before

enrolling." Kazuya thought. Kazuya lunged at Ticy, but she burrowed to escape, as she swept him

back with a slice to the left elbow with her Zanbatō, before appearing in a different spot. Kazuya

noticed 2 switches nearby which operated a loading machine, with a platform with tons of medical

crates attached to it. One of them lowered it, and the other one raised it. Kazuya Knocked Ticy under

the platform, but she dodged, seconds before the platform dropped. Kazuya raised the platform,

and dealt a stunning blow to her face with nova blood's blunt edge and knocked her under the

platform, and casted a freezing field to restrain her, as he lowered the platform, crushing her. "Sorry

I had to do that to ya, Vice President. Nice sword, though." Kazuya commented, as he left the

basement, Valve in hand. As he attached the valve to the pipe, Kazuya turned the valve. "OK, that

should do it." Kazuya said, as he went to Ibuki's office to find the leak stopped. Kazuya entered the

office and triggered the displacement switch, and left the office to go to the stairwell, only to be

caught off-guard by a freezing field. "What the-?!" Kazuya yelled, before being nailed in the head by

a Test Tube Rack, knocking him to the ground, as he noticed Daisuke Ibuki, standing over him as he

sung: "I once was lost…but now am found.,,T'was blind but now I see…" as Kazuya lost

consciousness. Daisuke carried Kazuya down the now-drained stairwell to a strange room with a

strange symbol on the floor, and tied him to a chair and ball-gagged him. Kazuya woke up, minutes

later, as he noticed Ibuki fastening the rope around Ibuki. "There we go now, nice and tight. We

wouldn't want our Lamb running away now, would we? No we wouldn't. I must admit. I am flattered

that you would come down to see me. Almost makes what I'm about to do seem…cruel. But the

believers must honor their savior. I must have her notice me…Wait! You Look Familiar to me…That

face! Not now, for the holy mother is calling to us, my little lamb. The time of sacrifice is at hand.

And then I will finally be free. Free from this prison. This dark, helpless, Stigmata-deprived Abyss I

call a life!", Ibuki Said, as he heard crawling noises from beneath. (Author's note: Ibuki Recognizing Kazuya is in reference to the rooftop fight scene from episode 3) "Shhh….Quiet. I can hear her.

Crawling below. Crawling. Let us begin. The ritual must be completed. Soon, she will hear me, and

she will set me free!" Ibuki finished before walking to a nearby room, and sung over the

loudspeakers:

"Amazing Grace, How sweet the sound

That saved a wretch like me

I once was lost, but now am found

T'was blind but now I see

T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear

And Grace, my fears relieved

How precious did that grace appear

The hour I first believed

Through many dangers, toils and snares

We have already come.

T'was grace that brought us safe thus far

And grace will lead us home,

And grace will lead us home

Amazing grace, Howe Sweet the sound

That saved a wretch like me

I once was lost but now am found

T'was blind but now I see

Was blind, but now I see."

Before he started praying "Hear me! Mother Lancelot! Arise from the Darkness! Arise and Claim my

offering!" Ibuki Shouted as a blast door in the distance opened. "Aid me, I beg you! I summon you,

Maria Lancelot! Show your face and Take this Sacrificial Lamb!" Ibuki continued as an ear-splitting

screech was heard and a strange, silhouetted, voluptuous figure emerged and started bearing down

on him. "No! Milady! Stay back! I am your Prophet! I am your—AAAAAAAAAUGHHH!" Ibuki

screamed, as he was brutally murdered. Kazuya managed to break free, before he grabbed Nova

Blood and ran through the blast door. Killing zombified test subjects as he went through the tunnel,

only to be cut off by the same shadowed figure, who screeched at Kazuya and gave chase, as Kazuya

ran for his life, as a strange, shadowy aura gleamed throughout the area, as he ran through the long,

flooded spillway, before he came to an exit. the figure Roared as she revealed her face through the

doorway. Her face was white as paper. Her eyes were diluted. Her teeth were canine-like and

misshapen. Her hair was wild and platinum blonde. Kazuya kicked her from the door and closed it,

only for her to resist. After a strenuous effort, he managed to close the door on her hand, severing it

in the process. As she banged and banged on the door, and roared in frustration, before giving up

and leaving. As Kazuya advanced, he saw an empty test tube roll across the floor. "Who's there?!

Show yourself!" Kazuya yelled, in a frightened tone, Nova Blood at the ready, as a familiar-looking

tall voluptuous Black-haired girl with a hairband came forward, in a state of undress. "Sis?!" Kazuya

said, in surprise, as he passed out from the shock of it.

To be continued in part 3


End file.
